


Uneasy is the head...

by Miss838



Series: Merthur one-shots [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Artwork by lao_paperman, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Established Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Smut, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss838/pseuds/Miss838
Summary: Arthur should really work on his proposal skills... or is Merlin just that oblivious?******Short fluffy one-shot that settled into my head after I saw an amaizing fanart and refused to leave. Or maybe I am just a sucker for Merlin in a crown. You can find the picture at the end of the story.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899475
Comments: 14
Kudos: 214





	Uneasy is the head...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Not a native english speaker, so pardon my inevitable wording or spelling mistakes. I write very, very occasionaly, so it may not be a masterpiece. It is just a silly one-shot. Hope you will enjoy it nonetheless.

“Merlin! You clotpole, where did you put my crown?”

“You are a clotpole! What crown? I don’t have your crown!”

“Do you ever actually listen to me? I didn’t say you have it, I asked where it is!”

“How am I supposed to know? You are the king.”

“But you are my servant and you should know where my things are at all times!”

“Och am I? I thought that changed the day I started to sleep in your bed,” pointed Merlin, with a smirk on his lips.

“Well, I didn’t find a replacement yet and you said you don’t mind, so don’t complain now,” pouted Arthur, currently going through the mess on his table, looking for that stupid object.

“After all those years, I think I can manage couple of days,” said the warlock, slipping his hands around his still frowning king.

“ _Mer_ lin I am trying to find something and you are not helping.”

“Why are you even looking for it? You don’t have any official meeting that I know of,” questioned Merlin and kissed the blond on the tip of his nose.

Arthur planted a quick kiss into his boyfriend’s hair. “Not right now, no. But I want to… try something.”

“With your crown? What do you want to try with that? Don’t worry, it still fits your big head.”

“I don’t have a big head!”

“Yes you do. It goes nicely to your growing waist…”

“Och, I will show you big thing all right!”

Realization of what is sounded like downed on Arthur the second Merlin started to laugh. “I didn’t mean… stop laughing it is not funny!”

“I think it very funny! Who would say that the king is such a… Never mind, forget it.” said Merlin, wiping his tears of laughter.

The king basically growled and launched himself on his lover, effectively tackling him to the ground. “King is such a what?! Finish that sentence!”

“What if I don’t?”

“MERLIN!”

“King is such a shameless, lovely flirt.”

Arthurs eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Is that a compliment?”

“What else would it be, you prat?”

“Och,” blushed the king. You would think after such a long time together, he wouldn’t be so affected by his useless servant’s compliments.

Using the distraction he created, Merlin rolled them over so he was now looking down on the King of Camelot. Slowly, he leaned down and nosed along Arthur’s jaw, making him moan a little. Arthur turned his head to the side, allowing his lover a better access. Merlin happily used this advantage, kissing the exposed neck gently.

“Aha! Here it is!” said Arthur suddenly, reaching under the bed and pulling out the king’s crown. Then, he reached up and placed the crown atop of Merlin’s head. “Huh. Too big. I think you need a smaller one. I will make arrangements.”

“See you admitted it yourself, you are a big-headed… What did you just say?”

“That I will make arrangements? I am capable of doing things on my own, you know?”

The warlock would normally have a snarky replay prepared, but right now he was shocked almost speechless. “No, before that. What do you mean I need a smaller one? Why would _I_ need a crown?”

The king frowned in confusion. “And what else do you expect me to put on that stupid head of yours at the ceremony? Besides, queen Annis will be coming for a visit and we have to at least try to make you look presentable.”

Merlin jumped to his feet almost instantly, the crown still crookedly sitting on his head. “I… Wh… What? Ceremony?”

“Yeah, to make you my consort officially of course. You cannot address the court properly otherwise.”

“But I cannot be your consort!” said Merlin and looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

"Hey, calm down. Of course you can. Or is it… did you change your mind? I know I am a handful sometimes, but I thought you were happy and…”

“No! Of course I am happy I love you, Arthur, but consort… that is serious and you know how I am! I would embarrass you and make a scandal or something! It is not a good idea, I will always be by your side, but I will do something horrible as your consort!”

Arthur let out a little sigh and approached his warlock. Gently, he took his hands. “Merlin, you will be amazing. Don’t put yourself down, you know our people love you. _I_ love you and I want everybody to know and acknowledge that. No one is perfect, but I know you will try your best.” He pulled the still wide-eyed boy into an embrace. “You are mine love and I want you be my side. Besides,” added the king,” you look absolutely dashing in a crown.”

“But I will…”

“Shut up, Merlin. No protests. I am the king and that is an order,” said Arthur and silenced any other worlds with a quick kiss.

“You are such an ass sometimes.”

“You can’t speak like that to the King of Camelot. You deserve punishment.”

“Och yeah? Do you have something in mind, sire?”

“Hmm,” hummed Arthur, pushing his lover slowly towards the bed. “I will think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a beautiful picture I found on pinterest, posted by a user Titaniah. Link here: https://sk.pinterest.com/pin/582794008021275569/?nic_v1=1aVr11TPFh3GFUYyA0mWm8GEN4GpQkOhWlREYzJlqhHQo8T6t0I1lowT99%2B4qCx7ER  
> I was notified that the artist is lao_paperman. Here is his/her tumblr: https://lao-pendragon.tumblr.com/  
> Thank you for this beautiful art!
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos. Comments are very welcomed, too. If you are willing to offer any constructive criticism, I will be delighted to read it! Have a nice day!


End file.
